


When Peter finds out

by xXCarl_GrimesXx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotions, Other, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCarl_GrimesXx/pseuds/xXCarl_GrimesXx
Summary: When Peter was 6 he was adopted by Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.When Peter turns 15 he finds out his biological Aunt and Uncle are still alive and wonders why they never came for him. Not that he's complaining.





	When Peter finds out

Peter looks around at all the boxes he has scattered around in the storage room they have in the tower. Well one of the storage rooms that is. 

 _Great, this is what boredom dose to someone._ He thinks to himself as he begins to look around the room. Dad and Pops had gone to save the world along with his Aunt, Uncles, Wanda and Pietro. Whilst he was stuck at home because he was 'too young' maybe one day they won't use that excuse on him.

About an hour later he discovers a box with his name on.  _Weird I've never seen this before._

On the side it has the name of the place he was adopted from on. He picks up the box and carefully carry's it to his room. Going through the box he found a bunch of paper work. Curiously he began to read it. His blood type. His behavior record. His likes and dislikes. His... relatives? 

_I have an Aunt and Uncle? That can't be true. No they would've looked after him after his biological parents died. Or at least stayed in contact right? Surely._

"Jarvis."

"Yes Peter."

"Can you search files for May Parker and Ben Parker?"

"Of course, may I ask why?"

"They are my Aunt and Uncle according to this file."

 "May and Ben Parker live in an apartment in Queens, New York. May Parker is a nurse and Ben Parker is a trained as a police officer."

"What are the relations to Richard and Mary Parker?"  He needed to hear it out loud.

"Ben and Richard Parker are brothers. Richard and Mary Parker died in a plane crash."

"Okay thanks Jarvis."  

"My pleasure"

Peter decided he would wait until his family got back then he would talk to them. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pete! We're back."

Peter walked out to see his dads, Aunt, Uncles and the twins where. 

"Pete? you OK? you look pale, son."  Steve asked him with concern.

"Yeah, um can I talk to you and dad for a minute." 

"Yeah, of course."

They walked into Peters room. Peter clutching the papers in his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me I had an Aunt and Uncle in Queens?"

"What?" Tony asked with concern in his eyes.

"I said why didn't you tell me I had an Aunt and Uncle who are still alive?" This time with anger.

"Peter listen we thought it'd be for the best... your Aunt and Uncle didn't want to look after you. They didn't think they could give you the start to life you deserved. " Steve said calmly but the worry was clear in his eyes.

"I get that! But why didn't we keep in contact with them?!" Peter was almost certain the others could hear him now but he didn't care.

"Peter calm down ok? Shouting won't help." Steve tried to calm him down.

"Help?! You knew I still had people who knew my parents and still alive! Why didn't you tell me?" Peter could feel himself about to cry. His eyes were stinging but he didn't know why.

"Peter please." Tony said his voice cracking with sadness and hurt.

"Did they not want to know me? Did they blame me? What did I do?!" Peter was crying now. He felt stupid. Why was he crying?

"NO! Peter this wasn't your fault!" Steve pulled Peter into a strong hug. Peter buried his face into Steve chest. A few seconds later he felt Tony join in the hug. 

"Peter listen this wasn't your fault ok? They were still grieving. They just couldn't deal with it at the time." Tony said it was obvious that Peters outburst had scared him. He didn't want to lose Peter because of this. Steve didn't either.

"They why didn't they get back in contact?" Peter sniffled.

"We don't know Peter. Honestly we don't." Steve rubbed his hand along Peters back.

They stayed in that hug for what seemed forever. When Peter calmed down he spoke.

"I'm sorry for shouting."

"It's alright we should've told you sooner."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" Clint asked when Steve walked into the living room.

"Peter found out about his Aunt and Uncle." Steve replied. "Tony's still talking to him. Didn't want to leave Peter alone right now."

"Jesus. What did Peter say?" 

"He wanted to know why they didn't keep in contact."

"What did you tell him?" Natasha spoke up. 

"As much of the truth we could." Steve paused. "We didn't tell him that it was because of the spider bite and they couldn't handle it."

"That's probably for the best." Bruce agreed.

"We'll tell him soon. We just knew it wasn't the right time." Steve looked towards the direction of his sons room. "No matter what he's still our son. We won't let this tear us apart."

"Hey, Peter still loves you and Tony you brought him up after all."

"Thanks Clint." 

A minute later Peter and Tony walk into the living room laughing. 

"Hey guys how was the mission?"  Peter asked smiling.

"Went well. We won." 

"Cool that's good. Now the important question. What's for dinner?"

The team laughed and Peter looked around even if his biological Aunt and Uncle didn't want to know him. He still had the best family ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while I know but I'll try to update the mini series.
> 
> Comment down below if you what this to be a series.


End file.
